


The Hottest Threads You Ever Wore

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Jock Kurt, M/M, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which jock!kurt wants badboy!blaine to wear his letterman jacket to homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Threads You Ever Wore

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Naked Love by Adam Lambert.

“Please.”

“Absolutely not.”

“It’s just for one day.”

“One day too many.”

“Blaine, please! It’s my first homecoming that I actually have a date to and it’s tradition for the dates to wear the player’s letterman jackets. You’ve been to public school before. Don’t act like you don’t know this.”

“You’re asking me to give up my leather jacket so I can strut around in that red polyester monstrosity like I’m some dumb cheerleader girlfriend.”

Kurt stepped closer and put his hands on Blaine’s waist and kisses his lips while telling him: “You’re not a dumb cheerleader,” he states, “you’re my sweet” –kiss- “loving” –kiss- “incredibly sexy” –kiss- “boyfriend.”

Blaine sighs, knowing he’s lost this fight. “Okay, okay. When’s homecoming?”

He has to grab Kurt’s arms to stop him from jumping up and down.

~

“You’re kidding…right?” Quinn asks the next day. They’re on the bleachers, watching Kurt’s football practice. Well more like Blaine is watching, and Quinn is smoking.

“It’s one stupid picture and then a football game. I’ll survive.”

“I’d love to know how Hummel convinced you to put on a tie for once.”

Blaine pulls off his sunglasses and glares at her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“He didn’t tell you? Everyone dresses up during the school day. There’s nothing funnier than seeing a Cheerio attempt to wear cocktail dress and look warm in October,” she laughs and blows smoke in his face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Blaine groans.

Quinn stands up and flicks her cigarette in the direction of the football field. “I’d dust off my loafers if I were you Anderson. Unless you wanna embarrass your boy.”

~

The night before homecoming, Kurt brings his letterman jacket over to Blaine’s house. “I forgot to give it to you today,” he smiles. “I’m excited to see you in this tomorrow. It means a lot.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that the players and their girlfriends dress up?” he can’t help but ask.

“Oh. Well…” Kurt runs a hand through his hair. “I figured that asking you wear the jacket was a long shot. I didn’t want to, you know, push the envelope.”

Blaine takes the polyester monstrosity from Kurt’s hands. “I guess you’re in for a big surprise tomorrow,” he smirks. Before Kurt can question him, Blaine shuts his front door.

~

Each member of the William McKinley football team and their girlfriend (or girlfriends, in Puck’s case) are having their pictures taken for the yearbook the next morning when Mike Chang asks: “Hey Kurt, I thought Blaine was going to be here.” 

“Me too.” Kurt shrugs. “But you know how it is.”

“Yeah. Totally,” he says, and then leaves with Tina dragging his hand away.

Jacob Ben Israel is just about to start packing up his camera when everyone hears someone shout across the field: “WAIT!”

Kurt has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

Because there’s no way, no way, that boy walking up to him is Blaine Anderson. This boy is wearing a light blue button up shirt with pleated khakis, boat shoes, and a fucking red and white checkered bow tie, when the hell did he get that? And the letterman. He actually wore the letterman and Kurt wants to cry with happiness.

Blaine, oh my god it really is Blaine, looks directly at Jacob and asks “is it too late to get our picture taken?”

“As long as I put this up on my blog later, of course. The whole world will want to know how whipped the school bully is,” Jacob says.

“Whatever you want Jewfro,” Blaine replies and reaches out for Kurt’s hand and moves them in front of the lens.

“I can’t believe you,” Kurt says looking his boyfriend up and down. “You did this for me?”

Putting his arm around Kurt’s waist Blaine says, “Hummel you should know by now that I’d do anything for you.”

It’s been six months and Kurt has that picture of them framed at his bedside. It’s his iPhone lock screen, too. Every time, with a smirk, Blaine denies that it’s him. And that’s Kurt’s favorite part about the whole ordeal.


End file.
